Ramlethal
How Ramlethal joined the Tourney A lone girl who declared war on the entire world. She is a non-human life form born in the Backyard, which governs all of creation. She is the successor to the Valentine who orchestrated the prior Baptism 13 Incident (the Illyrian Invasion). As an assassin of the Merciless Apocalypse, her objective is the extermination of the human race, and to that end she has formed an alliance of convenience with the United Nations Senate. Waking of the “Cradle” is her sole objective and mission. Ramlethal Valentine appeared on October 21, 2187 at 12:12 in Japan and declared war on the world, threatening to kill anyone she deemed "unworthy". After being taken into custody by Illyria (caused by her sister's interference), she is interrogated briefly by Sol and Ky. Sin Kiske, however, simply tries to get her to open up by having her develop emotions and free thought. Over time, he makes some progress as Ramlethal shows slight signs of emotion. These growing emotions are also fed by her sister, Elphelt, who wishes for Ram to help Ky and the others. When Bedman is sent by "Mother" to eliminate Ramlethal, he agrees to do so as he sees her as a thing, not a person. He is quite shocked, however, to see she has gained emotions and thus can't bring himself to kill a "little girl." In the Final Chapter of Story Mode, her emotions and convictions are seen to have developed further as she stops her sister from self-destructing and returns Elphelt to her non-programmed state of mind. She is last seen in the company of Sol, Ky, and Sin as she watches her sister being summoned back into the Backyard. Later in -Revelator- update sequel, Ramlethal accompanies Sin and Sol in the search of Elphelt, and also encounters a mischievous wanted female criminal named Jack-O. While searching for Elphelt, Ramlethal learns of a threat more dangerous than the Conclave, the Haltmann Works Company wants to mass-produce the Sacred Treasures, and Max Profitt Haltmann will stop at nothing to use them for world domination. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ramlethal has her greatswords partially glowing invisible. After the announcer calls her name Ramlethal's familiar, Lucifero slashes the greatswords as the camera zooms then she says "Surrender your future." Special Moves Cassius (Neutral) Ramlethal sends a small fire ball flying from the ground to the air. Flama Cargo (Side) Ramlethal grabs and wraps the opponent in a fiery circle, then causes an explosion that blasts the opponent out. Sildo Detruo (Up) Ramlethal roll jumps forward making a cutting lightning. In midair, she roll jumps through the air, then comes down making the cutting lightning. Dauro (Down) Ramlethal dashes to the opponent and does an upper swipe glowing her hands with energy. Calvados (Hyper Smash, Greatswords equipped) Ramlethal has Lucifero change with the greatswords into a massive beam cannon as Lucifero says "All together now!" and fires a large laser at the opponent. Trance (Hyper Smash, Greatswords deployed) Ramlethal has Lucifero spin forward holding the greatswords in his mouth rapidly cutting the opponent. Animo Estingi (Final Smash) Based on her Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Ramlethal swings her hands up in a slashing manner. If she hits, a cinematic plays where Ramlethal rushes and slashes her opponent in all directions. Then she unsheathes her twin greatswords and slashes them in an x-motion cross, taking a life from the stock. She then says "It is my mission that gives me purpose." Victory Animations #Ramlethal sits on her floating greatswords saying "Target dead." #Ramlethal warps and rests her greatswords behind her saying ""All of this means nothing." #Ramlethal takes off her had, pats it saying ""Do whatever you want with it. What a mess." then has Lucifero devour the loser (2nd place in multiplayer) with a Stamina KO cry. On-Screen Appearance Ramlethal flies to her point, comes out of her pod saying "You are a creature without purpose." and readies Lucifero and her greatswords. Trivia *Ramlethal's rival is the CEO of evil Haltmann Works Company, President Max Profitt Haltmann. *Ramlethal Valentine shares her English voice actress with Jane, Serperior, Hibiki Takane, Chie Satonaka and Miracle Matter. *Ramlethal Valentine shares her Japanese voice actress with Rando and Gon Freecss. *Ramlethal Valentine shares her French voice actress with Kazehana, Claire, April, Ayane and Zatch Bell of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell pair. *Ramlethal Valentine shares her German voice actress with Sarai Kurosawa, Farore, the blue Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers, Francesca Lucchini and Naomi. *Ramlethal Valentine shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Laura Matsuda and Meliodas. *Lucifero shares his English voice actor with Musashi Miyamoto, Eiji Kisaragi, Motonair Mori, Dimitri "Dima" Maykov, Marcus Black, Johann Faust XIII and Ky Kiske. *Lucifero shares his Japanese voice actor with Leonardo, Yoshimitsu, Stan Aileron, Bryan Fury, Ezio, Terrafin, Slam Bam, Vyse, Mitsunari Ishida, Kanji Tatsumi, Tokio Oshima, Viewtiful Joe, Ken Hidaka, Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters), Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits), Gilgamesh, Danzaiver, Conkeldurr, Ragna the Bloodedge, Captain Tsubasa Ozora, Junpei Ryuzouji, Shizuma Kusanagi, Masataka Takayanagi, Arturo Plateado, Amiba, Toki, Sanosuke Sagara and Kung Lao. *Lucifero shares his French voice actor with Shawn and Mugly. *Lucifero shares his German voice actor with RoboCop, Dai Goroh, Curtis and Krillin. *Lucifero shares his Arabic voice actor with Uso Ewin (in all his Mobile Suits), Kurama, Electivire, Sniper Kaname Hagiri, Bora, Pegasus Koga, Sabo, Gastrodon, Kamui Shiro, Yuto Kiba, Muneakira Yagyu, Bedman and Salza. *Lucifero shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Harry, Torterra, White, Metal Face, Boom Stomper, Gordo and Dio Brando. *To deploy Ramlethal's swords in battle, one must use her Side and up Smash Attacks. To re-equip them, one must use Ramlethal's Down Smash. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen